Użytkownik:Prymonek/Brudnopis
'''Płk dr Henry Walton Jones, Jr.' - amerykański archeolog, lepiej znany jako Indiana Jones lub Indy. Biografia 1899-1920 *'1906' - do miasta przyjechał cyrk i Jonesa tak zafascynował bicz, że zaczął nim trenować. Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (książka) (N-Canon, tylko wspomniane). *'1909' - ojciec podarował Indy'emu łuk i strzały oraz kazał mu strzelać do celu. Nie udawało mu się to do momentu, gdy Henry doradził, aby uwierzył w to, że może trafić. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (książka) (C-Canon, tylko wspomniane). *'1912' - podczas wprawy skautów Indy oddzielił się od grupy i odebrał złodziejom krzyż Coronada. Ci rzucili się za nim w pościg (w trakcie którego Indiana nabawił się ofidofobii i nauczył posługiwać biczem), lecz młody Jones zdążył dobiec do domu. Tam jednak ojciec nie chciał go posłuchać i bandyci odebrali mu krzyż. W zamian Indy od szefa gangu otrzymał fedorę. Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (F-Canon). *'1916' - Indy dostał jedną ze swoich pierwszych misji: miał dostarczyć rozkaz do jednej z francuskich formacji. Po sukcesie kazano mu wypełnić kolejne zadanie: zniszczenie niemieckiego Naczelnego Dowództwa i fabryki broni. Po przejściowych problemach (napotkanie Czerwonego Barona), ostatecznie udało mu się je wykonać, czym Jones uratował życie setkom tysięcy żołnierzy. The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (NES) (C-Canon). *'1917' - kolejną misją było uniemożliwienie agentom cesarza niemieckiego działającym w Anglii, Belgii, Egipcie, Indiach i Tybecie w celu doprowadzenia do zwycięstwa państw centralnych. Po pokonaniu ich został skierowany do serca II Rzeszy, gdzie również ich zwyciężył. Instruments of Chaos: Starring Young Indiana Jones (C-Canon). 1922-1993 *'1929' - Jones uczestniczył w ekspedycji Jastro w Islandii, gdzie poznał Sophię Hapgood i razem z nią odkrył wiele cennych eksponatów związanych z Atlantydą. Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis/Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Action Game/Indiana Jones: Zagadka Atlantydy (C-Canon, tylko wspomniane). *'1930' - w Szwecji, podczas poszukiwań pierścienia i starego manuskryptu w jaskiniach Indy spotkał dr Lawrence, która mu je odebrała. Chcąc odzyskać skarby poleciał z Brodym do Londynu, gdzie w muzeum zabrał pani doktor i dowiedział się, że manuskrypt ma Belloq (który w tym czasie pobił Marcusa) w Marrakeszu i zamierza go sprzedać nazistom. Wyruszyli więc tam wspólnie i Jonesowi udało się ukraść manuskrypt. Został jednak schwytany i stracił go, lecz w rzeczywistości podczas pogoni podmienił z dr Lawrence teksty i Rene odzyskał mało wartościowy żydowski manuskrypt. Udało mu się z nią wrócić do Londynu, gdzie w końcu odzyskał pierścień. Indiana Jones Adventures: #1 (C-Canon) *'1934' - latem Indy postanowił rozpocząć wykopaliska na pustyni Ruh al-Chali w Arabii Saudyjskiej, do których przygotowywał się kilka miesięcy. Jednak ubiegł go Belloq, lecz praca Indiany i tak by poszła na marne, gdyż wykopano niewiele wartościowych znalezisk. Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (książka) (C-Canon, tylko wspomniane). 200px|thumb|Indiana w 1935 200px|thumb|Indiana w 1935 thumb|200px|Indiana, Shorty i Willie w 1935 200px|thumb|Indiana i Marion w 1936 200px|thumb|Indiana Jones Sr. i Jr. w 1945 thumb|200px|Indiana w 1947 200px|thumb|Indiana w 1950 thumb|200px|Henry Jones Jr. i III w 1957 200px|thumb|Indiana w [[1992/1993]] *'1935' - po poszukiwaniach na Cejlonie Serca Koru Watu Marshall Kai (i jego asystentka Mei-Ying) poprosił Indianę po znalezienie drugiej części artefaktu, mogącego zaprowadzić do grobowca pierwszego cesarza Chin. W tym celu Jones wyruszył do zamu Vegi w Pradze, gdzie odnalazł drugą część Lustra Snów, lecz został uśpiony gazem przez Niemców i zabrany do Stambułu. Tam spotkał Albrechta von Becka, który wraz z hitlerowcami chciał go torturować i przesłuchać, lecz Indy'emu udało się uciec do bizantyjskich ruin pod miastem. Tam, po pokonaniu krakena, dowiedział się od Mei-Ying o sojuszu triady Kaia z nazistami, więc razem wyruszyli do Hongkongu, gdzie jednak Mei została porwana i Jones oraz Wu Han po pościgu za kidnaperami dostali się do portu, skąd ruszyli do niemieckiej bazy okrętów podwodnych, a z niego do twierdzy, w której uwolnili Chinkę. Następnie udali się do grobowca w Xian, gdzie przyszło im toczyć walkę z istotami nadprzyrodzonymi, triadą oraz Von Beckiem, który został strącony w przepaść. Następnie przeszli do świata zmarłych by pokonać samego Kaia, lecz zostaje on zabity przez smoka, a Jones i Mei-Ying wydostają się z innego wymiaru. Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb (C-Canon). *'1935' - Indy przybył do klubu Obi Wan, aby wymienić szczątki Nurhachiego na Pawie Oko od gangstera Lao Che, jednak transakcja kończy się ucieczkę Jonesa, piosenkarki Willie Scott oraz Short Rounda przed przestępcami przez ulice Szanghaju wprost do samolotu. Nad Indiami piloci wyskoczyli zostawiając bohaterów w maszynie pozbawionej paliwa, więc skoczyli oni na pontonie, który zjechał do rzeki koło górskiej wioski. Tam dowiedzieli się o porwaniach dzieci do Pankot oraz kradzieży kamieni Sankary i ruszyli do pałacu aby wybadać sytuację. W nim po uczcie w Jones odkrył przejście do wielkiej sali, w której Thagowie na czele z Moli Ramem dopełniali krwawego rytuału ku czci Kali, po którym spróbował odzyskać kamienie, lecz wszyscy zostali schwytani. Potem Indianę zmuszono do wypicia krwi Kali, po czym stał się jej wyznawcą i został asystentem przy poświęceniu Willie. Lecz Shorty wcześniej przypadkiem odkrył metodę na obudzenie przyjaciela, co też uczynił. Rozpoczęło to walkę, podczas której Ram uciekł po posiłki, a archeolog uwolnił dzieci i zabrał kamienie Sankary. Musieli uciekać wagonikami, kolejny raz tocząc walki z Thagami oraz pędzącą wodą. W końcu na moście dopadł ich Mola Ram, lecz Indy przeciął linę i za sprawą mocy kamieni kapłan skończył w paszczach aligatorów, zaś resztę Thagów dopadła armia brytyjska, która eskortowała Indianę, Shorty'ego, Willie i dzieci do wioski. Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (F-Canon). *'1936' - W świątyni w Peru Indiana po pokonaniu pułapek odkrył złotego bożka, lecz odebrali mu go Belloq i Hovito, zaś sam Jones musiał uciekać do samolotu. Po powrocie do USA dowiedział sie od agentów o poszukiwaniach Arki przez Niemców i współpracy z nimi Ravenwooda. Leci więc do Nepalu, gdzie od jego córki dowiaduje sie, o śmierci Abnera. Próbuje więc wykupić głowicę laski Ra.........Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (F-Canon). *'1936' - tuż po utracie Arki naziści ponownie szukają czegoś, co da im nadludzką moc. W tym celu SS wysłała grupę specjalną do Meksyku, aby ta użyła techniki starożytnych ludów do przejęcia władzy nad światem. Żeby tego uniknąć Waszyngton skierował tam Indianę wraz z Marion, którzy walcząc z dziką naturą i rabusiami współpracującymi z Niemcami, kolejny raz pokonują hitlerowców. Indiana Jones in Revenge of the Ancients (S-Canon). *'1938' - w lipcu Marion rodzi Mutta Williamsa (Henry'ego Jonesa III), biologicznego syna Indiany i przybranego Colina Williamsa. Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide *'1939' - Indianę podczas pobytu w Barnett atakuje agent niemiecki, Klaus Kerner, który ukradł eksponat związany z Atlantydą, znaleziony podczas ekspedycji Jastro w 1929. Indy postanowił udać się do Sophii, innej uczestniczki wyprawy, aby ją chronić i dowiedzieć się więcej o zaginionym lądzie. Razem udali się najpierw do Islandii, gdzie odnaleźli kolejne artefakty i potem na Azory, gdzie ukryte zostały inne znaleziska Jastro. Kolejnymi punktami podróży były: Leningrad/Monte Carlo, Maroko/Algieria i Kreta (tu występują różnice wynikające z różnych charakterów źródeł - czyli gra przygodowa, akcji i komiks), w których to miejscach rozwiązywali kolejne zagadki prowadzące ich do odkrycia położenia zaginionego miasta oraz uciekali przed hitlerowcami. Gdy udało im się tam dotrzeć Sophii ukazała się wizja historii Atlantydy, przerwana gdy kolejny raz napotkali Nazistów, którzy ich obezwładnili, zaś Kerner i dr Libermman próbując stać się bogami przemieniają się w potworne monstra. Powodują tym samym swoją śmierć i samozniszczenie Atlantydy, z której na pokładzie U-Boota udało się uciec tylko Indy'emu i Sophii, którzy z daleka obserwowali koniec Atlantydy. Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis/Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Action Game/Indiana Jones: Zagadka Atlantydy (C-Canon). *'1945' - tuż przed końcem wojny Indiana ostatni raz musiał zmierzyć się z Hitlerem, który wciąż próbował znaleźć artefakt, który umożliwi mu przejęcie władzy nad światem i stanie się nieśmiertelnym. W tym celu wysyłał na Wyspy Brytyjskie swoich agentów, którzy mają odnaleźć Włócznię Przeznaczenia, którą wbito w bok Chrystusowi, gdy ten wisiał na krzyżu. Lecz jeden ze szpiegów zbuntował się i usiłował użyć Włóczni do własnych celów, w czym przeszkadził mu Jones i "Prawdziwy Król Irlandii", grzebiąc ostatecznie plany nazistów. Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny (C-Canon). *'1946' - rok po zakończeniu wojny Junior przybył do ZSRR na wezwanie rządu radzieckiego. Miał tam ocenić wartość zgromadzonych skarbów, w tym Klucz Króla Salomona, zawierający tajemnicę Kamienia Filozoficznego (poszukiwanego wcześniej przez hitlerowców), potrafiącego zamieniać ołów w złoto i ożywiać rzeczy martwe. Indy dotarł do trzech kościołów, w których spodziewał się odnaleźć trzy części kamienia, lecz jedna znajduje się w Irlandii, zaś inna w Tybecie. Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix (C-Canon). *'1947' - Indy powrócił do badań archeologicznych, tym razem w amerykańskich kanionach. Spotkał tam Sophię Hapgood, tym razem agentkę CIA, która powiadamia go o rozpoczęciu przez Rosjan prac wykopaliskowych w Babilonie i poprosiła go o sprawdzenie, czego tam szukają. Po przybyciu na miejsce dowiedział się o poszukiwaniu przez niech tajemniczego artefaktu, Piekielnej Machiny oraz ściera się z radzieckimi żołnierzami. Dzięki temu Indy poznał miejsca przebywania fragmentów maszyny - w Azji Centralej, na Filipinach, w Meksyku i Nubii. W każdym z tych miejsc pokonał potwora pilnującego jednej z części, uciekając przy tym przed wojskami radzieckimi, ale ostatecznie został zdradzony przez Turnera i Sophię , którzy w Babilonie uwalniają potężnego boga Marduka, jednak sam Simon ginie podczas walki z Indianą. Wówczas Sophia, więziona w polu siłowym spadł do innego wymiaru, do którego również podążył Indy, który pokonał tam Marduka i wrócił wraz z agentką do swojego świata. Niedługo potem dr Jones wrócił do Peru, gdzie w świątyni Chachapoyan odnalazł innego idola - bożka wykonanego ze złota. Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine (C-Canon). *'1947' - podczas katastrofy w Roswell Indy został tam wywieziony w celu indentyfikacji kilku części statku kosmicznego i tajemniczego całunu. Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (G-Canon, tylko wspomniane). *'1949' - Indy, Shorty i Szara Chmura wyruszyli do Ameryki Północnej, gdzie w lasach północno-zachodniego USA odnaleźli resztki statku kosmicznego, w którym umieścili znalezioną wcześniej Wielką Stopę. Uwagę Jonesa przykuł jednak szkielet osoby, która przypominała mu jego samego. Star Wars Tales 19 (N-Canon). *'1950' - podczas ucieczki przez zaśnieżony stan Wyoming przed uzbrojonymi złodziejami próbującymi zabrać mu fajkę pokoju należącą do Szarej Chmury, Jones musiał schronić się przed zamiecią w starej chatce. W niej opowiedział swojemu indiańskiemu przyjacielowi przygody, jaki przeżył w Chicago w 1920. Po skończeniu historii do domku wpadli uzbrojeni bandyci, ci sami którzy wcześniej go ścigali. Po krótkiej walce odebrali mu fajkę, lecz podczas wychodzenia z chatki Indiana dźwiękiem saksofonu spowodował zejście zaspy z dachu, która przygniotła bandytów i pozwoliła Jonesowi odzyskać fajkę. Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa: Tajemnica bluesa (T-Canon). *'1951' - zmarł Henry Walton Jones, Sr. Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide. *'1952' - zmarł Marcus Brody. Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide. *'1957' - Shorty w swoim liście informuje Indy'ego o tym, że odnalazł Pawie Oko na hawajskiej wyspie Niihau, gdzie wpadło w ręce tubylców. Zaginiony dziennik Indiany Jonesa. *'1957' - podczas ekspedycji na Jukatan Rosjanie Spałko i Dowczenki schwytali Indy'ego i Maca oraz zaprowadzili do hangaru 51 w Nevadzie, gdzie Jones musiał im wskazać miejsce położenia ciała obcego. Próbował je odzyskać, jednak zdrada MacHale'a zmusiła Indianę do ucieczki na pustynię, gdzie po wybuchu bomby atomowej odnalazło go wojsko. Mimo oczyszczenia z zarzutów o zdradę został zwolniony z uczelni i w tuż przed wyjazdem pociągu przechwycił go Mutt Williams, który powiadomił go o zaginięciu Oxleya. Rozmowę przerwali agenci KGB, lecz pościg zakończył się ich klęską i Indy z Muttem wylecieli do Peru. Tam odkryli znaczenie napisów w celi Oxa w szpitalu psychiatrycznym i na płaskowyżu Nazca Orleany odnaleźli grób Orleany, jego towarzyszy i kryształową czaszkę. Odebrali im ją sowieci, którzy zaprowadzili ich do swojego obozu, gdzie przetrzymywali Marion i Oxleya. Dwukrotnie próbowali uciec (pierwszy raz skończył się w ruchomych piaskach, gdzie Marion wyznała Indy'emu prawdę na temat Mutta), co udało się za drugim razem i wspólnie dostali się do Akatoru, gdzie zdrada Maca umożliwiła Spałko na włożenie czaszki na korpus kosmity. Uruchomiło to proces przechodzenia do innego wymiaru (Irina zaś została zabita nadmiarem wiedzy), ale bohaterowie uciekli i po powrocie do USA Henry i Marion wzięli ślub. Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (F-Canon). *'lata 90.' - Indy starał się dostosować do panujących czasów, jednak szło mu to coraz trudniej. Stary, bez jednego oka, poruszający się o lasce i jeżdżący Plymouthem rocznik 1952 wciąż jednak starał się zaciekawiać innych swoimi opowieściami o dzieciństwie i latach młodzieńczych. Prawdopodobnie został wdowcem, zaś oprócz Mutta dochował się także córki, wnucząt: Caroline, Lucy i Spike'a, a nawet prawnucząt: Annie i Harry'ego. Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa (T-Canon/N-Canon - sceny wycięte z wydania VHS z 1999 i DVD z 2007, czyli Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa). Data nieznana Indy odkrył tajemnicze, zaginione królestwo, w którym po przebrnięciu przez śnieżne jaskinie i bagna wkracza do zamku, gdzie pokonując jego komnaty i lochy odnalazł skarb. Indiana Jones in the Lost Kingdom (S-Canon). W związku z niemieckimi pracami archeologicznymi prowadzonymi przez dr Van Noona w Meksyku, Indy postanawia tam wyruszyć i zbadać sytuację, by pokrzyżować ich plany. Indiana Jones and his Desktop Adventures (N-Canon). W tajemniczych okolicznościach Indy nagle przedostał się do innej, odległej galaktyki i zostaje tam odkryty przypadkowo przez pewnego pilota. Star Wars: Yoda Stories (N-Canon). Wcielający się w Jonesa Komiksy Wydane w Polsce Zobacz też *Indiana Jones and the Lost Horizon *Star Wars Tales 19 Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Gods - czteroczęściowy komiks autorstwa Philipha Gelatta i Ethena Beaversa, wydany przez Dark Horse w 2008. Do tej pory ukazał się jeden zeszyt, następne są zapowiedziane na 20 sierpnia, 3 września i 1 października Pierwszy zeszyt liczy 80 stron z reklamami, mimo zapowiedzi DH o 40 stronach. Fabuła Tomb of Gods, Indiana Jones and the = Lista mediów = 1981 - Raiders of the Lost Ark * kwiecień - Raiders of the Lost Ark (powieść) * 12 czerwca - Raiders of the Lost Ark (PL 1983 - Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki) * 1 września - Raiders of the Lost Ark (komiks) #1 * 2 października - Raiders of the Lost Ark (komiks) #2 * 3 listopada - ''Raiders of the Lost Ark (komiks) #3 * Marvel Super Special #18 - Raiders of the Lost Ark * Raiders of the Lost Ark (gra planszowa) * Raiders of the Lost Ark (soundtrack) * Raiders of the Lost Ark: Movie on Record 1982 * Raiders of the Lost Ark (gra) 1984 - Temple of Doom * 23 maja - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (PL 1985 - Indiana Jones/Indiana Jones i Świątynia Przeznaczenia) * czerwiec - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (powieść) * 1 września - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (komiks) #1 * 2 października - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (komiks) #2 * 3 listopada - ''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (komiks) #3 * Marvel Super Special #30 - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (soundtrack) * Indiana Jones in the Lost Kingdom * Raiders of the Lost Ark (RPG) * The Story of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 1985 * sierpień - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (gra) - automaty 1987 * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (gra) - Atari ST, CPC, C64, MSX, Spectrum * Indiana Jones in Revenge of the Ancients 1988 * grudzień - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (NES) 1989 - Last Crusade * 24 maja - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (PL 1990 - Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata) * czerwiec - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (powieść) * wrzesień - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (komiks) TPB (PL 1989 - Indiana Jones: Ostatnia krucjata) * październik - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (komiks) #1 * październik - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (komiks) #2 * listopad - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (komiks) #3 * listopad - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (komiks) #4 * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (powieść młodzieżowa z 1989) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (soundtrack) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure - Amiga, Atari ST, Mac, PC * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game - Amiga, Apple II, Atari ST, C64, CPC, MSX, NES, PC, Spectrum (PL 1991 - Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (gra)) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (gra) - Amiga, Apple II, PC * The Story Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 1990 * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game - Master System 1991 * marzec - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (NES) 1992 * 15 kwietnia - Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis * Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Action Game * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game - Game Gear * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (NES) 1993 * Indiana Jones: The Pinball Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game - GameBoy, Genesis 1994 * 1 czerwca - Instruments of Chaos: Starring Young Indiana Jones * 10 listopada - Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures * Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook 1996 * 30 kwietnia - Indiana Jones and his Desktop Adventures * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Sourcebook 1999 * 22 listopada - Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine - PC (PL - 6 kwietnia 2000) 2000 * 15 grudnia - Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine - N64 2001 * 30 marca - Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine - GBC 2003 * 25 lutego - Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb - X-Box * 26 marca - Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb - PC * 26 czerwca - Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb - PS2 * grudzień - Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb - Mac 2008 - Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * 1 maja - Indiana Jones and the Raiders of The Lost Ark (powieść młodzieżowa) * 1 maja - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (powieść młodzieżowa) * 1 maja - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (powieść młodzieżowa z 2008) * 1 maja - Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (gra) (PL - Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (gra)) * 20 maja - Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (powieść) (PL - Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (powieść)) * 20 maja - Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (soundtrack) * 22 maja - Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (PL - Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki) * 22 maja - Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (komiks) TPB * 22 maja - Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (komiks) #1 * 28 maja - Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (komiks) #2 * 1 czerwca - Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (powieść młodzieżowa) * 3 czerwca - LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures - NDS, PC, PS2, PS3, PSP, Wii, Xbox 360 (PL - 8 sierpnia) * sierpień - LEGO Indiana Jones: Mobile Adventure * 9 grudnia - LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures - Mac 2009 * 9 czerwca - Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings (PL - 26 czerwca) * 13 sierpnia - Indiana Jones and the Lost Puzzles * 17 listopada - LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventures Continue (PL - 27 listopada)